


FF #30: Caught in the Act

by kindheitstraum



Series: Written in a Flash [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Agent!Oliver, F/M, FBI AU, Olicity Flash Fic, vigilante!Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindheitstraum/pseuds/kindheitstraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>prompt:</b> <em>Flash Fic #30: You have the right to remain silent</em></p><p>The one time Felicity wasn't thorough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF #30: Caught in the Act

Felicity hadn’t thought this one through. She was always thorough. Always thought about every option at least seven times, before making a final decision. That’s why she was always successful. That’s why nobody knew her name or how she looked. Except that this time she messed up big time. But exceptions make the rules, she thought, as she was fleeing the scene. She decided she would invest in a mask, while running down the staircase to the underground parking lot. She couldn’t take the risk of being seen again and the wig was clearly not enough. She would deal with the kid who might have seen her face later. She had bigger problems - like that FBI Agent, who was right behind her and shouted something to her. She knew that it had to be something, which demanded that she should stop, but there was no way that she would do that. As if it wasn’t bad enough that the detective of SCPD, who was assigned on her case, was on her heels, no. That little brat _had_ to call her stupid brother from the FBI for help. She hacked into the FBI database to find some dirty little secrets about him, which nobody noticed, because _duh_ \- she was Felicity Smoak and could probably hack herself into the CIA mainframe, without getting caught. But of course nobody knew that. For the public, Felicity Smoak was an IT nerd at Merlyn Global, who fixed computers, because the _higher ups_ , where too stupid to watch porn and filled their computers (and Felicity’s precious company software) with viruses. Nobody even thought of the possibility that   Felicity Smoak could be _Smooth Starling_ , the police had given her that nickname and she was not happy about it.

Felicity laughed out of relief when she got into her car and left the parking lot of Hunt Multinational. People should be thanking her for robbing that con man, who stole from the poor of Starling City. But apparently that wasn’t better than what he was doing. _As if._

 

She just gave up her order in her favorite coffee shop, which was luckily just a few blocks away from her office, when she turned around to watch the customers like she always did when she waited for the barista to prepare her coffee. But that day she was glad that he was taking his time. Because the cup would probably fall to the ground, if she had in her hand. It was no other than that FBI Agent and his detective sister entering the coffee shop. Felicity quickly collected herself and turned back to the barista. She was more impatient than usual and couldn’t get out quickly enough. She practically snatched off the cup of coffee from the barista, when he was holding it for her, and basically ran out of the shop, confusing him. 

After a block of nearly running away from the siblings, she stopped to catch her breath and work out a plan in her head. But there was nothing to worry about, she convinced herself. Nobody knew who she was and she was safe. 

Her confidence was back, when she entered Merlyn Global and smiled at the security guy, Jackson, before walking straight to the elevators. She basically forgot about the incident in the coffee shop, while she was running around from office to office, fixing computers after computers.

 

It was nearly noon, when she was called by the CEO’s assistant to come up to his office as soon as possible. Anybody else would be afraid of getting fired, but Felicity was self-assured and would certainly not let anybody fire her. If Felicity left that company, it would be because _she_ wanted to and not because someone wanted her gone.

She had a firm tread, when she walked into the office of Malcolm Merlyn, pointing a finger towards him and ignoring her surroundings. “Why am I being fired?,” she asked with an angry voice and pushed her glasses up her nose.

“You are not being fired, Ms Smoak,” her boss (actually, her boss’s boss’s boss) assured her and startled her for a second. She couldn’t think of another reason to be called up. 

“Then why am I here?” She crossed her arms, which was probably inappropriate, but she didn’t care, as she waited for an answer.

“My son,” Merlyn pointed to her right, “told me that you were the person to go to on topics like this.” 

Felicity looked at the younger Merlyn and remembered the guy, who was smiling to her. It was Tommy Merlyn. Local playboy, who came to her with the excuse that he had spilled a latte on his laptop, but by the smell of it, Felicity had decided that it was rather Tequila than a latte.

“How can I help you, Mr Merlyn?,” Felicity asked turning back to her boss.

“Actually,” Merlyn junior intruded and gained her attention, “it’s not my father, who needs your help, it’s my best friend.”

She raised an eyebrow, turning back to his father, who nodded. 

“Of course,” she said looking at Merlyn junior again and not being able to keep her annoyance completely out of her voice. And by the chuckling sound that came from Malcolm Merlyn’s direction, she knew that he noticed it. “How can I help your best friend?”

“He is looking for someone,” Merlyn junior started, when Felicity saw out of the corner of her eyes that someone else entered the room.

“A hacker,” the new person continued and when Felicity turned to him, she fought with her instincts of running away. It was Oliver Queen - the FBI Agent, who nearly caught her the previous night - and right behind him was his detective sister, Thea Queen. “Maybe you heard of him? _Smooth Starling_?” He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

“The guy that is robbing Starling City’s companies and gives the money to the poor?”

Detective Queen nodded. “Yes, the guy that thinks that he is a modern Robin Hood.”

“How do you know it’s a guy?” Felicity mentally slapped herself. Why didn’t she have a brain-to-mouth-filter like everybody else? “I mean, I read that nobody knew how he - or she - looked like.”

“I chased him last night and caught a glimpse of his face,” Agent Queen explained. “We know it’s a white male, early-30s, with an IT background.”

Felicity tried really hard to hide her anger. There was no way that she’d give up her success to someone who didn’t exist. So instead of protesting, she tried to sound interested. After all, she was an IT expert, who should be jumping at the opportunity of catching a hacker. “How can I help you?”

“Last night he broke into Hunt Multinational, because their server’s are inside the building and the only way to access the mainframe is from inside the building. A teenager saw him enter the company from the parking lot and called us,” Detective Queen explained.

Her brother continued. “Since he was not expecting us, he made a small mistake of leaving this behind.” He help up one of her flash drives. She knew that she must’ve left it behind in the hurry. But it was coded so it would fry itself as soon as it was plugged into something it wasn’t supposed to, so there was no need to worry. “We’d like you to recover as much as you can from it without destroying it. He is really clever when it comes to protecting his identity. Tommy told me that you were able to recover all of his files of his laptop, when he spilled a liquid on it.”

“Doesn’t the FBI have IT specialists for that?,” Felicity asked before being able to stop herself. Merlyn junior chuckled next to her. She really needed that brain-to-mouth-filter if she didn’t want to end up in jail.

“We do, actually,” Agent Queen answered, and Felicity didn’t like sound of his voice. There was something he didn’t tell her and that was very dangerous. “But she is currently in D.C., caught up in another case.”

“Well, in that case, I’m happy to help.” Felicity took a few steps forward to take the flash drive out of Agent Queen’s hand, when he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Felicity felt the cold metal of the handcuff, when he whispered into her ear. 

“Next time you should turn off the separate cameras of the server room as well.” He guided her out of the office, after nodding to his best friend and her probably former boss. “Felicity Smoak, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?”

Felicity cursed herself, while he was giving her the Miranda warning. Now she had to hack herself out of jail and leave the city. And she really wasn’t in the mood for that.

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompt, my reaction was like _Duh. Felicity is a cop._ But I'm working on something like that, so I decided to do a full AU, where Oliver is an agent instead of a vigilante. I hope you liked it! I may continue this for a couple more parts - it was way too much fun to write.  
>  Please keep any typos or grammar mistakes you may have found. I don't have a beta and had barely time to edit this. And don't forget to comment!  
> (For Felicity's hacker name I used a generator, so please don't judge me for it.  
> And I'm kind of sorry that the last two Flash Fics have a lack of Olicity scenes, but I couldn't come up with something else so fast.)


End file.
